


Icy Dreams

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer, Summer date, Sweet Kisses, cute couple stuff, ice cream date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: It's summer and why not go on an ice cream date.





	Icy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> WOW HI IT'S BEEN A MINUTE ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> So yeah hi, I haven't posted since May and I didn't mean for that to happen! I actually meant to have to UshiSemi oneshots be posted May, June and July, but then um...stuff happened. Nothing bad!
> 
> Basically, I changed the May UshiSemi to the theme of mermaid for MerMay. And of course, I changed it super last minute and ended up not having enough time to post in May. Plus the idea was just getting far too big, I think I was nearly 13k words and these are only meant to be oneshots. So that was that.
> 
> The other half was because of one of my classes for college. It was a Fiction Workshop and it kicked my ass and resulted in me not really wanting to write outside of a class the kind of sucked my love for writing out. But the class is long done and I'm already five weeks into my next class, Intro into International Business! 
> 
> Oh and plus YouTube is a thing and so is watching people stream and I didn't want to miss anything good sooooo...yeah.
> 
> But I pulled myself together and got this done! I actually wrote this piece LAST SUMMER and wasn't happen with it. I didn't know why so I decided to rewrite it so here we are! I have two more pieces done, but I'm currently waiting for my beta to proofread, but they'll come out in a couple weeks.
> 
> So hello! I haven't given up on writing or Haikyuu!!, oh not when SEASON FOUR IS COMING OUT SOON! AHH I'M SO EXCITED!!!
> 
> Enjoy ♡

[ **From Iwaizumi** ]: ice cream after camp?

**[From Semi]:** yes please (°◡°♡)

[ **From Iwaizumi** ]: sweet. Icy Dreams? I know youve been talking about it

**[From Semi]:** Yes!!! You’ll love it d(°∀°d)

[ **From Iwaizumi** ]: you dont stop talking about it ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶ So it HAS to be good if you say so

**[From Semi]:** I could be lying (´ ∀ ` *)

[ **From Iwaizumi** ]: (＃`Д´)

**[From Semi]:** see you at five ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

[ **From Iwaizumi** ]: ...see you at five ♡

* * *

Iwaizumi was the first to arrive at the ice cream shop, being that Aoba Johsai let out of training camp a little earlier than Shiratorizawa. That gave him a chance to look at the menu, he remembered Semi recommending the brownie ice cream. Maybe he’d get that. All the ice creams did look really good and some he hadn’t heard of before sounded really good. Like lavender coconut. 

Sounded like something his Mom would enjoy. 

“Hello there’” Greeted a woman as she came from the back. “What can I get for you?”

“I’m waiting for someone’” Iwaizumi answered after greeting her back. “He should be here in a few minutes.”

“Take your time’” She smiled at him before going returning to the back of the shop. 

Iwaizumi continued to look over the menu. There were so many different choices to pick from. Maybe he could try and convince Semi to get the sample bowl. He wanted to try a lot of different flavors, like that lavender coconut one. And they had a daily...weird flavor? Wasabi flavored ice cream...no.

The bell rung and Iwaizumi turned around to see Semi walk in. They noticed one another and smiled, Semi walking up to him.

“Hi,” Semi greeted.

“Hey,.” Iwaizumi greeted back. The couple leaned in and kissed one another, “How was training camp?”

“Long. I’m still working on perfecting my pinch server skills,” The setter answered, “But I think I’m getting there.”

“Hey, I’m sure you’ll get it right before the playoffs. I mean, I thought you were great during Interhigh,” Iwaizumi stated in honest, he had been really impressed with how the setter had played during interhigh. Semi smiled, he still didn’t think he was as good as he should be. But hearing it come from the wing spiker boosted his confidence a little. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” 

Iwaizumi smiled back at him. 

“How was your training camp?” Semi asked.

“Good. I didn’t throw a volleyball at Tooru’s head today,” He smirked. The wing spiker actually hadn’t thrown one in awhile.

“Impressive,” Semi chuckled in amusement.

“I think so too.” 

“Have you ordered yet?”

“No, I was waiting for you. Maybe you could recommend something or I was thinking the sample bowl? There’s a lot that sounds good.” 

“Yeah, we can get the sample bowl,” Semi agreed with a nod. 

“Awesome, because to be honest, that lavender coconut sounds really good. But the brownie ice cream you recommended also sounds good,” So many choices! He couldn’t possibly just pick ONE!

“It is. Reon always gets it when the team comes here,” Semi answered, “And the brownie ice cream is the best one they have, in my opinion.”

“And I trust your opinion.”

“A foolish move, I must say,” The setter said as the two boys laughed together.

“Ah I should have known you’d be making your way over here soon enough, Semi-san,” The woman smiled as she re-entered from the back, “Though it was rather quiet, no team today?”

“No, just me,” Semi smiled, nudging Iwaizumi gently. “I’m with him today.” 

“An ice cream date, hm?”

“Yeah, it’s an ice cream date,” The wing spiker confirmed, “What better way to end an after a long day of training camp than ice cream?” 

“I would agree. What can I get you boys?” She asked, taking out her notepad.

“He wants to try the sample bowl, Moto-san,” Semi ordered as she nodded. 

“Sample bowl coming right up.” She smiled as she bent down to grab quite a large bowl and began to fill it with two small scoops of each flavor; one for Iwaizumi and an extra for Semi. 

The setter paid for the sample bowl and they made their way to a table to try each of the samples. He explained that everything was homemade with fresh ingredients. So the brownies were freshly made each morning and the coconut was shaved and baked each day. Iwaizumi asked how he had found this place, since it was quite a little away from Shiratorizawa. It had been his grandmother, who had found the place when Semi had still been in middle school. Ever since that day, they had come here at least once a month to enjoy the brownie ice cream and take a dozen home. 

Especially since grandma Semi was VERY picky about the quality and taste of baked goods. She made the best cookies in the world, according to Semi. Iwaizumi still hadn’t had the chance to try them. But he REALLY wanted to one day. And meet this very spunky grandmother, that Semi is always talking about.

She sounded amazing. 

They finished the sample bowl and honestly, Iwaizumi couldn’t pick his favourite.

“I mean, everything was so good.”

“I told you,” Semi chuckled, “Everything is good.”

“Ughh...what are you going to get?” Iwaizumi asked after he had looked at the menu again.

“Brownie ice cream,” The setter smiled.

“That was a dumb question,” Iwaizumi chuckled. Semi had a nice smile. The wing spiker liked it when he smiled. “I might get the lavender coconut.”

“A good choice I must say,” He chuckled as the volleyball players got up and ordered their ice creams. Brownie ice cream with brownie pieces on top for Semi and lavender coconut with roasted coconut on top for Iwaizumi. 

“This place is a gem,” Iwaizumi said after a few bites of his ice cream. Seriously, this was one of the best ice cream shops he’d been to in a long time. He couldn’t possibly go back to the other shops that he went to with Oikawa and the team. There was no way, they couldn’t stand a chance. They didn’t have freshly roasted coconut as a topping.

Or coconut at all. 

“And it’s our gem,” Semi winked.

“I am one hundred percent okay with having all our dates here from now one,” The wing spiker said, taking another bite. Semi laughed. “I’m serious.”

“I know you are, that’s why it’s so funny,” Semi snorted and stopped laughing, covering his mouth. Iwaizumi laughed as the setter covered his mouth, trying to stop laughing. “Damn it, I hate my laugh.”

“I think it’s cute,” Iwaizumi laughed, trying to calm down.

“No, it’s dumb! I hate when I snort.” 

“But that’s what makes it cute,” The wing spiker smiled. Semi blushed and covered his face.

“Nooooooo! I sound like a pig!” 

“But pigs are cute,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled the blond’s hands away from his face. “And you’re cute.”

“...You’re cheesy.”

“Then I’ll happily be your cheesy boyfriend,” He smiled widely.

“Thanks...Hajime,” Semi smiled softly. 

“You’re welcome, Eita,” Iwaizumi said as he stood up and leaned over the table, giving Semi a kiss. The setter hummed and kissed him back, leaning into the kiss. They could each taste the ice cream they had been eating; Semi tasted like chocolate and Iwaizumi tasted like coconut. They pulled apart and smiled at one another. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Sooo I don’t have to be home just yet...want to go to the bookstore?” Semi perked up. “Is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes! I’ve been meaning to go for a few weeks actually.” 

“Next book?”

“New book actually. There’s this new series about superheroes and it sounds really good. I want to give it a try while I wait for the next book in The Whispers of Assassins series to release.” Semi explained. He was such a bookworm and Iwaizumi absolutely loved this about him.

“How much longer until the next book comes out?”

“December! I’m so excited, I’m planning to binge the series again leading up to the release,” Semi answered, he was so excited for the next book to be released. “I’ve been waiting for a year to know what happened after that cliffhanger at the end of book three!”

“Then let’s go,” Iwaizumi said, holding out his hand to the setter.

“Then let our date continue,” Semi smiled and took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make any promises going forward about posting at least one piece a month. That'd be nice, but we'll see what happens. I don't want to make any promises because school will start to get more insane with an additional class added. So I do ask for patience going on out. 
> 
> I am however, planning something that I hope to get further into planning soon! Something I've planned for about a year and hopefully will begin to work on it whenever. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a kudos if you did! And why not leave me a comment? I enjoy getting feedback and hearing what your favorite part is makes me happy. It also makes me feel good as a writer ♡
> 
> Come chat with me over at my Tumblr, Twitter or Instagram, @TokiKurp ♡
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you again.


End file.
